


The Honeymooners

by alyb123



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Keenler - Freeform, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyb123/pseuds/alyb123
Summary: Ressler and Liz are asked to go undercover as newlyweds on a cruise ship in order to help Reddington locate a man who holds the key to one of Reddington's rainy day funds. The more they have to pretend to be in love, the more they each begin to question how much is cover and how much is real.  Keenler!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aussieokie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussieokie/gifts).



* * *

“Oh good, you’re back,” Aram exclaimed as he strode quickly towards Ressler and Liz as they stepped off the elevator at the Post Office. Ressler glanced at Liz who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

“What's going on, Aram?” Ressler asked as Aram fidgeted in front of them.

“Mr. Reddington is here,” Aram replied nervously, “he’s up in Mr. Cooper’s office. Mr. Cooper said to send you both up as soon as you got back.”

Liz glanced up at the window of Cooper’s office. “Does he have a new case?” she asked.

Aram fidgeted some more. “I think so. But whatever it is, Mr. Cooper does not sound happy about it.”

Ressler exchanged another glance with Liz. Clearly, Aram knew more than he was letting on.

“What sort of case?” Ressler asked, eyeing Aram grimly.

Aram glanced up at Cooper's office and then back at Ressler and Liz. He opened his mouth and then closed it again, clearly hesitant to speak up.

“Aram!” Liz said impatiently, “what do you know?”

“I think it's probably best if Mr. Reddington and Mr. Cooper explain it,” Aram replied anxiously. “I don't know much. Almost nothing, really.” He turned and retreated hastily back to his desk.

Ressler sighed. “Well this should be fun,” he said as he headed for the stairs, Liz following closely behind him.

“Ah, Lizzie, Donald, there you are,” Reddington said cheerfully as they entered Cooper's office. Cooper looked decidedly less cheerful as he gestured towards two empty chairs.

“What's going on?” Liz asked warily as they sat down.

“I have a new case for the two of you,” Reddington replied.

“ _Just_ the two of us?” Ressler asked, picking up on Reddington’s word choice.

“Yes Donald. Just the two of you,” Reddington replied with a smirk.

“What sort of case?” Liz asked. Reddington’s cheerfulness coupled with Cooper's discomfort was unsettling.

“You’re going to be going undercover,” Reddington began. “There is a woman - Laura Holcomb - who is the daughter of a long time acquaintance of mine, Lawrence Holcomb, who has unfortunately had to go into hiding as a result of a little dustup with the Chinese. As I understand it, the Russians are after him too. And the IRS. Anyway, I have reason to believe that Laura will be meeting her father at some point over the next several days and I need you to befriend her so that you can let me know when that happens.”

“And we have to go undercover for this?” Ressler asked. “We can't just follow her?”

Reddington smiled slowly. “No, Donald. Laura Holcomb is the daughter of one of the most careful criminals I know. If she's planning to meet her father, she will be taking every precaution. She’d spot a tail a mile away.”

“And what do you need her father for?” Liz asked. Something about Reddington's demeanor suggested this was not going to be a typical case.

“Lawrence Holcomb is one of the most inventive financial wizards I have ever met,” Reddington explained. “Some years back, I had him stash a sizable rainy day fund away where it was unreachable and unknown to anyone within my organization.”

“You anticipated someone might betray you from within your organization, like Kaplan did?” Ressler asked.

“Precisely, Donald. Call it one of my insurance policies. The problem is, despite my best efforts over the past several months, I have been unable to locate Lawrence and hence, unable to lay hands on those funds. I need five minutes with the man. Laura can get me that.”

“So you need us to help you get your money back,” Ressler sneered. No wonder Cooper looked uncomfortable.

Reddington shot him a steely glare, his cheerfulness gone. “Donald, if you think this Task Force can continue to chase Blacklisters without my resources, you are sorely mistaken. As I explained to Harold, finding Lawrence Holcomb is absolutely critical if we are to continue our work together.”

“So how are we supposed to befriend Laura Holcomb enough that she will lead us to her father?” Liz asked as she attempted to steer the subject back to the matter at hand.

Reddington smiled slowly once more. “Well, that’s the part Harold seems to be struggling with a bit. You see, Laura Holcomb was married a few weeks ago to an attractive but uninspiring man by the name of Brad Carpenter. I had hoped that Lawrence would surface and attend his daughter's wedding but unfortunately, he did not. However, Laura and Brad are scheduled to depart tomorrow on their honeymoon. A Caribbean cruise. I have every reason to believe that Laura has plans to meet her father and introduce him to her new husband at some point during one of the port stops.”

Ressler glanced at Cooper, who was still looking grim. “So you want us to go undercover as tourists on a cruise ship?”

Reddington's smile broadened to a grin. “Oh not just as tourists, Donald. In order for you to be able to get close to Laura and Brad, you're going to have to pose as newlyweds yourselves. I’ve made arrangements for Mr. and Mrs. Donald Rafferty to be seated with Laura and Brad and another honeymooning couple at the same table for meals for the duration of the cruise. That will get you started, and the rest is up to you. Brad isn't the brightest tool in the shed but he loves to talk sports. You and he should do just fine. And I have a feeling Elizabeth and Laura will find that they have plenty in common.” Reddington leaned back in his chair and beamed proudly.

Liz gaped at him. “You’re suggesting that Ressler and I go undercover as honeymooners?” she exclaimed, her voice rising. Ressler was speechless.

“Yes, Lizzie,” Reddington replied, “that is precisely what I am suggesting.”

“I know this must be uncomfortable for the both of you,” Cooper interjected. “I wasn't happy about it either when Reddington presented this idea in the first place. But he has persuaded me that it is necessary to do this, and to do this in this way. I trust that you are both professionals and can do what is necessary to carry out this mission.”

Ressler felt his cheeks flush as Liz stared angrily at Reddington. “Can we talk?” she hissed at Reddington. “Alone?”

Reddington shrugged and got up and headed for the door. “If you insist,” he replied. Liz followed him out into the hall. As the door closed behind them, Ressler turned to Cooper who had removed his glasses and was rubbing his face wearily.

“I’m sorry, Don,” Cooper sighed. “Look if it's too much, i’ll put a stop to it. We’ll find another way.”

“I don't think I’m the one you need to convince, sir,” Ressler replied slowly as he looked down at his hands. “I mean yeah, it's gonna be awkward I’m sure, but I think I can handle it.” He felt his cheeks flush again as he contemplated the thought of posing as Liz’s husband. Awkward didn't even begin to describe it.

“Probably true,” Cooper chuckled, “but I’ll let the two of them sort that out.”

Meanwhile, on the catwalk outside Cooper's office, Liz’s eyes were blazing as she faced off with Reddington.

“You can't be serious about this!” she snapped. Reddington's bemused expression only made her more angry.

“Oh I assure you, I’m quite serious,” Reddington replied. “This needs to happen Lizzie. I’m sure you and Donald can manage to be convincing enough if you put a little effort into it.”

“A little effort…really? We’re partners! We have to work together after this!” Liz exclaimed.

“And I trust you’ll be able to do exactly that. Look, Lizzie. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary but it is, and this is the only way. I can't very well ask Agent Navabi to handle this with Donald. Those two have as much chemistry together as a pair of rocks. Not to mention it might prove a bit awkward to place them in close quarters again after their prior liaison, especially in light of her newfound relationship with Agent Mojtabai.” Reddington's eyes sparkled mischievously.

“And I’m newly single, so why not, right?” Liz replied bitterly. She had ended things once and for all with Tom after discovering that he had secretly been working behind her back with Kaplan for a long time but the wound was still fresh. “Please tell me this is an actual mission and not some misguided matchmaking scheme to throw Ressler and I together?”

“Lizzie, I assure you, this is an actual mission,” Reddington replied, “and a necessary one. Now do we go in there and tell Donald that you can't bear the thought of posing as his wife for a few days? Or do we chin up and go along with the plan? I understand Donald may be boorish at times, but surely he is not so entirely unattractive that you can't muscle through, right?”

Liz stared at Reddington. “Ressler is not the problem here,” she said tightly. “What am I supposed to do with Agnes?”

“I’ve made arrangements for Carly to stay and my people will keep an eye on them,” Red replied. “A little sun would do you some good, you know.”

“Fine,” Liz replied, exasperated.

“Then you’ll do it?” Reddington asked.

Liz sighed. “Yes.”

Ressler looked up as Liz opened the door to Cooper’s office. _We good_? he tried to telegraph with a look. It was a look he’d shot her many times before in the field. Liz’s expression softened and she nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Ok, I’ll do it if Ressler will,” she said crisply. Ressler nodded.

“Excellent,” Reddington replied. “Though i’d suggest you practice using his first name if you’re going to be convincing in your role. I’ve taken the liberty of making appointments for both of you this afternoon to procure suitable attire for the trip. Tomorrow morning you'll take a 8 am flight to Miami where you will board the ship. The ship will depart in the late afternoon.”

“Who's paying for all this?” Ressler asked. “I thought you were low on resources these days.”

Reddington glared at him. “Don't fret, Donald. My circumstances may be somewhat reduced thanks to Mr. Kaplan but I’m hardly that down on my luck. I will provide you both with files on Laura and her husband and on Lawrence Holcomb. Study them tonight, familiarize yourselves. The ship will stop on Tortola after a full day at sea. That is the most likely rendezvous point, I think. Tortola is fairly remote - not many ships stop there - and my source at the cruise line tells me that she and Brad have not booked anything there. By then hopefully you will have befriended them sufficiently to be able to track their movements without arousing suspicion. You will call me if anything unusual happens.”

“You’re going to be there, waiting?” Liz asked. Reddington nodded.

“I will be within reach,” he said.

I suggest you two spend some time this evening working out your cover story, how you met, what you do for a living etcetera.  And Donald, I trust you can swim?”

“What about weapons,” Ressler asked as Liz glared at Reddington, clearly recognizing the dig at her ex. “We can't walk onto a cruise ship armed but we might need something if things go south.”

“I thought of that,” Reddington replied, “even though I don't expect you to need them. I’ve made arrangements for guns to be hidden in your room by my contact on the ship. There’s a panel in the ceiling just as you enter the room that gives access to the air conditioning system. You’ll find what you need in there.” Reddington rose and grabbed his fedora, signaling the end of their meeting.

“I think you two might actually enjoy this mission in the end,” he said jovially. “See you soon.”

Reddington disappeared down the stairs, leaving Cooper, Ressler and Liz alone. “You two sure you’re ok with this?” Cooper asked. “Believe me, I tried to talk him out of it before you got here.”

“It’s fine, sir,” Liz sighed. “We understand. When Reddington sets his mind on something there's no changing it.”

“Very well,” Cooper replied. “Good luck. Sounds like you two have a lot of preparation to do.”

“I can't wait to see what Reddington thinks is suitable cruise attire,” Ressler grumbled as they made their way down the stairs.

As they crossed the war room to their shared office, Samar looked up from Aram’s workstation where she was huddled with him.

“So is it true?” Samar asked

“Is what true?” Ressler replied.

“Is it true Reddington is making you go undercover as newlyweds?” Samar could not hide her mirth.

Ressler felt himself flush again.

“Yes, it's true,” Liz snapped from behind him. “I don't know what's so funny about that. I’m sure we can manage to be more convincing than you were the last time you pretended to be a couple.” Liz stalked off.

Ressler watched her go and then shrugged. “It's really no big deal guys. We’re all professionals here,” he said before following after Liz.

Samar watched them leave and then turned to Aram. “I’ll bet you dinner those two will hook up by the end of the trip,” she said smugly.

Aram looked startled. “You really think so? I mean, maybe at one point. But now? After everything that’s happened?”

“I’d say especially now, after everything that's happened,” Samar replied cooly. “Reddington is no fool,” she added. “He knows exactly what he's doing.”

Aram sighed. “When you put it that way, I have a feeling i’m a fool to take this bet. But sure, you're on. But wait - do we have to ask them about it when they get back?” Aram looked horrified.

Samar burst out laughing and patted him on the shoulder. “No, we won't have to ask. Trust me.”

Alone in their office, Ressler closed the door and then perched on the edge of Liz’s desk. “You sure you want to go through with this?” he asked gently. “You say the word and I’ll go back up there and tell Cooper it's not happening.”

Liz smiled faintly. “No, I’m sure. And please don't think that any of my reaction up there had anything to do with you.”

Ressler grinned. “Look, if nothing else we get a few days away from this place, a little sunshine. I don't know about you but i’ve never been on a cruise before.”

“Me either,” Liz admitted, “and you’re right. It might even be fun.”

“That's the spirit,” Ressler replied. “Look - I gotta go meet this…Pierre guy,” he frowned at the card Reddington had given him and rolled his eyes, “but let's touch base later and start ironing out our cover story, ok?”

Liz nodded. “Why don't you just plan to swing by this evening. I’ll order some takeout.”

“Sounds good,” Ressler replied. “See you later.”

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Ressler and Liz sat together in her apartment with the remnants of Chinese takeout and a bottle of wine spread on the table in front of them. They were each studying the files Reddington had provided on Lawrence Holcomb and his daughter and on her new husband.

“So Laura and Brad live in a fancy apartment on Central Park South,” Ressler remarked. “I wonder why Reddington would think you’d have anything in common with someone like that.”

Liz swallowed hard. She hadn't told Ressler or anyone else about the DNA test even though she was sure Cooper suspected what the result had been. She shrugged. “Who knows what goes through his mind.” She put down the file. “Let's take a break from this and start working on our cover story. You want more wine?” She asked gesturing towards the bottle.

“Sure,” Ressler agreed as he slid his glass towards her. Normally they wouldn't drink alcohol while working, but nothing about this assignment was normal. He put down his file and leaned back in his chair. “So we’re Don and Liz Rafferty,” he mused. “Where do we live? How did we meet?”

Liz thought for a moment. “We’re less likely to slip up if we stick as close to the truth as possible. So we live in Washington DC and we met at work.”

Ressler shook his head. Not D.C. Too many government employees here. They’ll be suspicious.

“Good point,” Liz agreed. “So where?”

Ressler thought for a moment. “Baltimore? Richmond?”

“Baltimore sounds good,” Liz said. “I’m a psychologist. I work with kids. And you….?”

“I work in insurance. That sounds safe and boring enough that they won't ask much. But we can’t have met at work then. How about a mutual friend?” Ressler replied.

Liz looked up at him and in unison they both said “Raymond,” and burst out laughing. Liz laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face. “Oh my gosh, we’re losing it,” she chuckled.

After they collected themselves they spent the next hour discussing additional details. Finally, Ressler glanced at his watch. “I better get home,” he said. “I need to finish packing and the car is coming early. We’re gonna be fine, Liz. We’re together enough that I know how you take your coffee and that you hate pepper on your food and that you always ask for the dressing on the side. The rest we can wing.”

Liz smiled at him. “Sometimes I forget how well we do know each other. I know you hate peas, and that you prefer chocolate, not vanilla. I know your favorite color is blue and your favorite type of beer. I think my biggest adjustment is going to be calling you Don all the time!”

“Well, you can practice now,” Ressler said softly. “Goodnight, Liz.”

“Goodnight…Don,” Liz said with a smile.

* * *

 

Back at his apartment, Ressler packed the clothes that Pierre had selected for him to wear on the trip. He was relieved that they were comfortable enough and not too fussy. He wondered briefly what Reddington's people had chosen for Liz and then pushed the thought out of his mind. He was about ready to head to bed when he heard a soft knock at the door. He peered cautiously through the peep hole and was surprised to see Dembe on the other side.

“Everything ok?” He asked as he opened the door.

Dembe nodded. “Yes. Sorry to bother you so late.” He held out a small black box. “From Raymond, for your assignment.”

Ressler opened the box and was startled to see wedding rings and a ladies engagement ring inside. He hadn't thought about the fact that newlyweds would need rings. “I guess he's expecting us to wear these?” He asked.

Dembe nodded again. “Goodnight Agent Ressler,” he said quietly before he disappeared down the hall.

Ressler sat on the edge of his bed and slipped the wide platinum men's ring over his left ring finger. Of course it fit. He wasn't going to begin to guess how Reddington knew his ring size. He had no doubt the ladies rings would fit Liz perfectly too. He stared at his hand for a moment before removing the ring and putting it back in the box. He’d never imagined that the first time he would wear a wedding ring would be under these circumstances.

Ressler finished getting ready for bed and turned off the light. He tossed and turned for a bit and then eventually rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He was more nervous about the assignment than he wanted to admit. There was a time he’d hoped for more than a working relationship with Liz, a time where he'd let himself imagine a future with her. But then she’d gotten pregnant and gone running back to Tom and nothing had been the same since. Now he was going to have to pretend to be in love with her and he was terrified. Terrified that old feelings would resurface and he’d show more than he wanted to. Terrified that it would be harder than ever to just be partners when they came back. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, the car picked up Ressler first and then Liz.

“Look at you!” Liz exclaimed as she took in Ressler in a blue linen button down shirt and shorts.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Ressler quipped as he held the car door open for her. Liz was wearing a long coral sundress with a sweater over it.

“Never let it be said that Reddington's people don't have good taste,” Liz laughed as she slid into the car. Ressler climbed in next to her.

“Speaking of…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box and handed it to her. “Dembe dropped these off last night.” Liz opened the box and her eyes widened.

“I wasn't even thinking we’d have to wear rings but of course that makes sense,” Liz said finally as she slipped the rings on her left hand. “You have one too?” Ressler held up his hand and nodded.

Liz took a deep breath and exhaled. “Well, here we go…Don. It's getting real now.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the cruise terminal in Miami later that afternoon, Ressler whistled under his breath as he saw the enormous ship spread out in front of them. “Whoah, that thing’s huge,” he murmured. “It's like a floating city.” He glanced at Liz, “you ready?” Liz nodded and they made their way down the gangplank and onto the ship.  
They stepped into an enormous carpeted lobby adorned with stained glass and huge crystal chandeliers. “Holy…” Ressler muttered. A crew member appeared at his elbow. “Your names, sir?” Ressler glanced at Liz. “Don and Liz Rafferty,” he replied.

“Mr. and Mrs. Don Rafferty” the crew member announced as they stepped forward to a reception desk.

“I feel like we’re on the Titanic,” Liz whispered as they approached the desk.

“Let's hope not,” Ressler replied with a chuckle.

They collected their room keys from the concierge and made their way to one of the elevators which was surrounded by glass on all sides. “Deck nine,” an electronic voice intoned as they stepped off on their floor. Ressler unlocked the door and stood back to let Liz enter first. As he followed her into the room he immediately noticed the single large queen bed. Beyond the bed was a couch with a built in desk and dresser on the opposite wall and a sliding door leading out to a small balcony.

“You can have the bed, I’ll take the couch,” he said as he put his bag down.

“We can take turns,” Liz protested. “You won't be comfortable on that every night.”

Ressler shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he insisted.

Liz glanced at her watch. “We have a few hours until dinner. You want to explore?”

“Yeah, just give me a second.” He grabbed the desk chair and positioned it under the panel Reddington had described. He climbed up on the chair and pushed on the panel. It yielded easily and after feeling around for a moment, Ressler unearthed the two guns Reddington had promised would be there.

“I’ll leave these here for now,” Ressler said after examining the weapons. “Probably safer here than anywhere else.” He jumped down and returned the panel to it original position. “Let’s go,” he said.

They spent the next hour exploring the recreational decks of the ship, which included multiple restaurants, shops, bars, movie theaters, pools and sundecks, and a casino.

Eventually a low rumble of engines signaled the ship’s departure from port. “You want to go up top and watch the ship leave?” Liz asked. Ressler agreed and they followed a crowd of passengers up to the top deck of the ship. They stood at the rail as the horns blared and the ship slowly pulled away from the dock. A few people sitting along the shore waved as the ship made its way out to open sea. They stood quietly, each lost in thought until the shoreline receded behind them.

“I guess we better head down,” Liz remarked as she glanced at her watch. “Get unpacked and dressed for dinner.”

“This place really is like a small city,” Ressler remarked as they made their way back to their room.

“Exactly ,” Liz agreed. “Makes me wonder how we’re supposed to keep track of Laura and Brad.”

“We’ll have to figure out what they're interested in and make ourselves interested in that too,” Ressler replied. “But yeah - the size of this place? It’ll be very easy to lose them if we’re not paying attention.”

Back in their room, they unpacked their clothes into the closet and drawers. When they were finished, Ressler pulled the curtains closed between the bed and the living area.

“I’ll get ready on this side,” he said. “Just let me know when you’re done.”

It took him only a few minutes to slip into the suit, shirt and tie Pierre had selected for their first night's dinner. He stepped out on to the balcony to wait for Liz and watched the swirling water below. He twisted the wedding band on his left hand nervously. He was going to have to be convincing as the doting newlywed husband and he could feel himself growing more nervous by the moment. It wasn't lost on him that weapons or no weapons they were isolated on the ship with no backup if something went wrong.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Liz said from behind him and he turned and caught his breath as he saw her. She was dressed in a blue sleeveless cocktail dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. She had fixed her hair up in a twist and was wearing more makeup than he had seen her wear in a long time. The combination was stunning.

“You’re what’s beautiful,” he said without thinking and then ducked his head, embarrassed. Liz flushed at the compliment.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “You clean up nicely yourself,” she remarked as she reached out and straightened his tie.

“Shall we?” Ressler asked as he gestured towards the door. Liz grabbed her purse and they made their way to the elevator to head down to the restaurant.

As they approached the restaurant, Liz felt Ressler's hand against her lower back, guiding her. She was momentarily surprised by the intimacy of the gesture until she realized that he must already been in character as her husband. He kept his hand on her back until they reached their table where he pulled out the chair for her to be seated. There was one other couple at the table already but no sign yet of Laura and Brad.

“Hi, I’m Don. Don Rafferty. This is my wife, Liz,” Ressler said as he extended his hand towards the man.

The man looked shy but shook his hand and introduced himself as Greg Palmer from Duluth. He also introduced his wife, Annie, who was a petite brown haired woman and who seemed equally shy.

“Are you on your honeymoon also?” Liz asked as she covered Ressler's hand lightly with her own. She felt him shift slightly at her touch and smiled as she rubbed her thumb lightly over the top of his hand.

“Yes. Yes we are,” Annie squeaked, looking incredibly uncomfortable at being asked to speak. Liz decided not to press her further and and the four of them lapsed into silence until Liz and Ressler saw the now familiar face of Laura Holcomb and her husband approaching the table. Laura was tall and slim with long blonde hair. Her dark haired husband Brad was clearly athletic and already sporting a tan.

Liz squeezed Ressler's hand quickly to make sure he was aware before plastering a welcoming smile on her face.

“Hi! I’m Liz. This is my husband Don,” she said warmly as she greeted Laura. “Wow, it still feels strange to call you my husband!” she added lightly.

Laura’s smiled. “I know exactly what you mean! Are you newlyweds also?” When Liz nodded, Laura’s smile broadened. “Well that’s fantastic! We are too. This is my husband, Brad, and I’m Laura.”

Ressler rose and shook Brad’s hand firmly while Laura settled herself in the chair across from Liz.

“I’d love to hear all about your wedding,” Laura gushed as the first course of soup was served.

“And I’d love to hear all about yours,” Liz replied as she leaned in conspiratorially.

Ressler listened with half an ear as Liz invented details of their wedding and made appropriate approving noises at Laura's descriptions of hers. He glanced at Brad, whose eyes were glazing over. “You into fantasy baseball?” He asked. Brad’s eyes lit up and he promptly launched into an in depth discussion of the three leagues he was involved with and how his teams were performing in each league with the different lineups and rules. By the time the main course was served, Brad had invited him to play fantasy sports in one of the ship’s sports bars the next day and Liz seemed well on her way to forging a friendship with Laura.

“Your wife is so cute,” Laura giggled at Ressler. The way she talks about you, I’d say you’re a lucky guy.” Liz blushed as Ressler wrapped his arm around her and drew her close again him. “I am,” he murmured as he kissed her cheek lightly.

“Aww, look at them honey,” Laura said as she leaned over and planted a kiss on Brad’s mouth.”

Liz glanced at Ressler who eyed her nervously, unsure whether she meant for him to reciprocate. Fortunately the moment passed quickly.

“We’re going to head up on deck and have a nightcap,” Laura announced, “would you two like to join us?”

“Sure,” Liz replied, “why not.” As they exited the restaurant, Liz took Ressler’s hand and laced her fingers through his. Much to Ressler's surprise, the gesture felt surprisingly natural. They followed Laura and Brad up to the bar on the top deck of the ship. They sat at the bar and chatted for a while and then moved over to the rail to gaze down at the water below.

“So beautiful,” Liz murmured.

“It really is,” Laura agreed. She yawned and gave Brad a knowing look. “I think i’m ready to head to bed. See you tomorrow, Liz and Don!” With a wave, she and Brad disappeared towards the elevators.

“Well, that seemed to go well,” Ressler remarked after they were safely out of earshot.

“Almost too well,” Liz mused, “it was surprisingly easy to make friends with her.”

“Reddington did seem to think you’d have a lot in common,” Ressler remarked. “You want to head back down too?”

Liz shook her head. “Not yet. If you don't mind, it's such a beautiful night. I’d like to grab another drink and find a corner somewhere to sit where we can just be us. Is that ok?”

“You got it,” Ressler agreed. “More Chardonnay?” Liz nodded and handed him her glass. He procured another glass of wine for her and a stiffer drink of whiskey for himself and they found a secluded corner with a couple of chairs. Ressler draped his jacket over the back of his chair and loosened his tie while Liz kicked off her shoes.

Ressler watched Liz for a few minutes as she stared off into the distance. A strand of hair that had come loose from her up-do was blowing gently against her cheek.

“What's on your mind, Liz?” He asked finally.

Liz smiled faintly. “I envy Laura. She's found this great guy, they’re in love, she’s on this beautiful honeymoon trip…”

“You and Tom - you never traveled much?” Ressler asked.

Liz shook her head. “No. I thought we had all the time in the world for that. How wrong I was,” she added bitterly. “I still feel like such a fool for thinking we could ever make it work after everything that happened.”

“Do you miss him?” Ressler asked quietly, both wanting the answer and afraid of what she might say.

“Surprisingly, no,” Liz admitted. “I think I was always more in love with the idea of him than the reality.”

Ressler sipped his whiskey to hide the smile that was lurking behind his lips.

Liz watched him for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Go ahead, you can say it.”

“Say what?” Ressler asked as innocently as he could manage.

“It's ok to say I told you so because you more than anyone else - well, anyone except Red - you tried to talk me out of it. I should have listened.”

Ressler leaned forward towards Liz. “Look, all kidding aside, I’m sorry things went down as they did. I really am.”

“Thank you,” Liz said softly. She extended her glass and clinked it against his, “To new beginnings.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Ressler replied as he reciprocated the toast.

A short while later, both of their glasses were empty. Ressler stood up and extended his hand to Liz. “Shall we head to bed Mrs Rafferty?” He asked playfully as he helped her up.

“Probably a good idea Mr. Rafferty,” Liz agreed as she stood up unsteadily and took Ressler's arm for support.

“Wow, the ship is really moving now!” Liz exclaimed. “Or have I just had too much wine?”

“Probably a little of both,” Ressler chuckled. “Come on, I got you,” he added as he tucked her hand around his arm and led her towards the elevator.

When they arrived back at their room, Ressler once more closed the curtain between the bed and the couch. “You can get ready first,” he remarked, “but I’m stealing one of these.” He reached over and snagged a chocolate that had been left on one of the pillows.

“Help yourself,” Liz chuckled. “Least I can offer you if you're going to be sleeping on the couch.”

While Liz got ready for bed, Ressler slipped into the t-shirt and shorts he had brought to sleep in and converted the couch into a flat bed he could sleep on. He’d just have to remember to put it back as it was in the morning to avoid blowing their cover story.

“All yours,” Liz called from the other side of the curtain. Ressler grabbed his toothbrush and made his way around the curtain to the tiny bathroom. When he emerged, he checked the stateroom door to make sure it was locked. Liz was already under the covers as he made his way back to the couch.

“So what's the plan for tomorrow?” Ressler asked as he flipped off the light.

“Laura wants to meet at the spa at 10,” Liz replied. Tomorrow was all about deepening their newfound friendship with the newlyweds.

“And I’m supposed to meet Brad at the sports bar at 11 for some trivia game,” Ressler added.

“Let's try to convince them to hit the pool after that,”.Liz suggested. “Then we can work on them together.”

“Sounds good,” Ressler murmured. “Goodnight, Liz.”

“Goodnight Don, Liz said quietly. Ressler smiled faintly into the darkness. It was still strange, but nice, to hear her address him by his first name.

He lay quietly until he heard the gentle, even sound of Liz’s breathing and then closed his eyes and gave himself over to the gentle rocking motion of the ship.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ressler woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented and stiff. He lay on his back and blinked for a few minutes as he gradually took note of his surroundings. The stateroom, the ship, _Liz_. He listened carefully and heard her steady breathing on the other side of the curtain. _Still asleep_. He realized his head was probably only a few feet away from hers and he lay for a while just listening to her breathe as the room swayed ever so slightly from the motion of the ship. Finally he sat up and stretched and ran his hand through his hair and then crept quietly past her into the bathroom. He showered and shaved and then slipped back into only his shorts. He emerged to find Liz awake.

“Morning,” he said as he perched on the edge of her bed.

“Morning,” Liz replied with a slow smile. Her hair was rumpled from sleep and Ressler thought she had never looked more beautiful. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look away.

“You want to grab breakfast?” he asked.

“Sure- just give me a minute to shower?”

“Of course.”

Ressler waited until he heard the bathroom door close before he peeled off his sleeping shorts and got dressed for the day in dressier shorts and a navy button down shirt. He stepped out on to the balcony to wait for Liz. It was strange to see nothing but sea all around him. The water was noticeably more blue and clear than it had been the day before.

“Ok, I’m ready,” Liz said from behind him. “Oh, wow,” she breathed as she caught sight of the color of the ocean. “Look at how blue it is!” She came and stood next to him at the rail and they gazed quietly for a few minutes at the surf below. Ressler watched Liz out of the corner of his eye as a loose tendril of hair blew around her face.

Eventually, his stomach rumbled. Liz heard it and burst out laughing. “Guess we better eat, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ressler agreed sheepishly.

They made their way up to one of the upper decks of the ship for breakfast where a lavish buffet awaited them. “I’m going to gain ten pounds just from a few days on this ship,” Liz groaned. “Look at all this!”

Ressler patted his stomach. “You won't hear me complain about the food. Perk of the mission.”

“Is that the only perk?” Liz asked playfully. She winked at him and then disappeared over to the fruit.

They had just finished their food when Ressler muttered “Laura approaching, two o’clock” under his breath. Liz turned to greet her with a broad smile.

“Hey! You ready to hit the spa?” Liz asked.

“Absolutely,” Laura replied. She turned to Ressler. “I hear you and Brad are going to hit the sports bar. You two behave yourselves,” she smirked.

“Don't worry about us, go have fun,” Ressler replied. Liz glanced at Laura and then leaned over and brushed Ressler's lips lightly with hers.

“See you later,” she said affectionately as she disappeared with Laura. Ressler watched her leave, the sensation of her lips still on his. _Well that was unexpected_ , he thought.

He walked around for a while before heading to the sports bar to meet Brad. The ship was bustling with activity though it seemed that most people were headed to the upper decks to enjoy the sun and swimming pools. Within a few minutes of arriving at the bar, he saw Brad approaching.

“Hey Don,” Brad greeted him with a handshake and a clap on the back that seemed overly familiar considering they’d just met. “You ready to win this thing?”

“I’ll certainly try,” Ressler replied as he followed Brad into the dimly lit bar. Clusters of men were seated around the bar holding small video screens that were linked to a larger screen on the wall. Despite the fact it was only 11 am, everyone seemed to have a beer in front of him.

“You want a beer?” Brad asked. Ressler nodded and Brad returned to their table moments later with two large mugs. “Drink up,” he said cheerfully.

* * *

 

“So how long have you and Don known each other?” Laura asked as she and Liz sat together in pedicure chairs at the spa.

“A little over four years,” Liz answered honestly. “We met through a mutual friend,” she added.

“Tell me the story,” Laura asked.

“Well…I had just started this new job..” Liz began. She embellished the story as well as she could without giving too much away.

“When did you get engaged?” Laura pressed when she was finished. Liz began to feel uneasy. Had Laura separated her and Ressler just to grill them? Or was she just naturally curious? “A little over a year ago,” Liz replied. “How about you?” she asked in an effort to change the subject.  
  
Laura smiled sweetly, “oh I want to hear about you, Liz, and Don of course! Your stories are much more interesting!”

* * *

 

Ressler was surprised to find that he was pretty good at sports trivia. He was also surprised to find that, despite his efforts to drink minimally, by 1 pm he was finishing his third beer and definitely beginning to feel it. Brad was on his fifth but somehow seemed to be showing no effects.

“I’m not used to drinking this much so early,” Ressler protested as Brad slid a fourth beer in front of him. “Liz is gonna kill me if I have too many,” he added.

“Laura won't care as long as I can still perform when she wants me to,” Brad chuckled. “Tell me Liz isn't the same.”

Ressler hid a smile behind the rim of his glass. “You have no idea,” he replied.

How long have you and Liz known each other?” Brad continued.

Ressler immediately regretted having any beer, much less three, if Brad was suddenly going to start asking questions . “Uh…about four years,” he replied, hoping his answer would match Liz’s.

“How’d you propose?” Brad asked.

“You know what? I’ll tell you all about it but I gotta hit the head first,” Ressler said, “all that beer…”. He was hoping to buy himself some time to remember the cover story he and Liz had agreed to but it also wasn't a lie. The beer was making its presence known.

“Yeah, me too,” Brad admitted. “Why don't you just tell me on the way.”

 _Oh great_ , Ressler thought as he got up.

* * *

 

Liz was relieved by the time their pedicures were over and she was no longer trapped with Laura. Despite her best efforts to change the subject, Laura had carefully steered the conversation back to her and Ressler each time and Liz was becoming increasingly convinced that Laura suspected something. She was eager to get back to Ressler and find out whether Brad had pursued similar tactics.

“Why don't we find the guys and meet up at the pool in a little bit?” Liz suggested brightly.

“Sure,” Laura agreed. “Though if Don’s been at the bar with Brad all this time he’s probably three sheets to the wind.”

Liz’s eyes widened. “I hope not,” she said.

When she arrived back at her stateroom, Liz was surprised to find Ressler lying on his back on the bed with his eyes closed.

“Please tell me you’re not drunk,” Liz said as she stood over him, her arms folded.

Ressler opened one eye and glared at her and then sat up slowly. “No, but I definitely could have done with less beer this early in the day. Especially on a moving ship.”

Liz sat down next to him with a sigh. “I think Laura suspects something,” she said. “I feel like she put me through the third degree while she had me captive in a spa chair. Did Brad ask you questions?”

Ressler did his best to recall all of Brad’s questions and his own responses. When he was finished, Liz got up and paced around the room.

“I definitely think she suspects something,” Liz mused, “she asked me a lot of the same questions. I don't think we said anything inconsistent but we’re going to have to be very convincing as a couple this afternoon while we're together. I told her we’d meet by the pool. You ready to go?”

“Give me two minutes,” Ressler groaned as he grabbed his bathing suit and disappeared into the bathroom.

Liz eyed him as he emerged. “We better get some sunscreen on you before we head up. You look like you’d burn if you spent 10 minutes in the sun. You're so pale!”

“More like two minutes ,” Ressler chuckled. “Gingers and sun don't mix.”

“Here,” Liz replied as she dug around in her bag and then handed him a bottle of sunscreen. She watched him shrug out of his shirt and apply it on his face and chest and then pointed at the bed. “Sit. I’ll do your back.” Ressler handed her the bottle.

“I never realized how many freckles you have,” Liz remarked as she gently rubbed the lotion on his shoulders and back. Ressler closed his eyes, desperately trying to think of anything besides how much he enjoyed the feel of her hands on his bare skin.

“Yep, I’m spotted all over,” he replied. Liz seemed to take her time applying the lotion. Not that he minded at all.

“Can you help me?” Liz asked finally as she handed him the bottle. She slipped off her coverup and he caught his breath at the sight of her in a black bikini.

“Sure,” he managed. He took the bottle and spread the lotion carefully over her shoulders and back, taking as much time as she had on him. He couldn't help but notice how thin her back and shoulders felt. Almost fragile, though he knew she was anything but.

“Thanks,” Liz said with a soft smile when he was finished. Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

As soon as they left their stateroom, Liz took Ressler's hand lightly in hers.

“You know they're nowhere around here, right?” Ressler murmured as they made their way to the elevator.

Liz flashed him another mischievous look. “Maybe not, but don't you think it's best we stay in character?”

When they arrived at the pool, Laura and Brad were already there and waved to them from a hot tub built into the side of the ship. Ressler took off his t-shirt and put it on a nearby chair. and then followed Liz to the hot tub. Liz waited for him to sit and then, to his surprise, settled herself between his legs with her head leaning against his chest. She pulled his hands gently until they were wrapped around her waist. _If this is_ _what she means by convincing_ , Ressler thought, _I’m in trouble_. He was still feeling slightly buzzed from the beer and that, combined with the sensation of Liz sitting on his lap, was rapidly creating a situation where his body was beginning to respond in ways he wished it wouldn't. He shifted slightly and tried to move Liz off his lap but she didn't take the hint and instead leaned back closer and curled one hand around the back of his head and stroked his hair lightly with her fingers. Ressler groaned inwardly as he struggled to keep his mind on the three way conversation going on between Liz, Laura and Brad while his body clearly had other ideas.

Finally, Liz turned and smiled at him impishly. “It's getting kind of hot in here, don't you think, honey? You want to go in the pool?” She slid off his lap with a glance that confirmed she hadn't missed his reaction. In fact, much to his embarrassment, she seemed to be enjoying it.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Ressler replied, and he felt his face flush as Liz followed Laura to the pool. After he collected himself he got up and followed them over the pool. The cold water felt good as he submerged himself. When he surfaced, Liz flashed him a slow smile from across the pool and licked her lips. _Two can play at that game, sweetheart_ , he thought. In a flash, he dove back under the water and glided over to her. He surfaced beside her, shook the water from his eyes and then spun her around and kissed her deeply.

Liz seemed momentarily stunned but quickly responded to the kiss. Her lips were softer and tasted sweeter than he’d imagined. When they broke apart moments later, his heart pounding, Liz held his gaze. The playfulness was gone, but she didn't seem annoyed either.

“Aww, look at you two,” Laura interjected as she inserted herself into Brad’s arms, “so cute!”

“What can I say? I love my wife,” Ressler replied as he took Liz’s left hand and gently kissed it right near her wedding rings. “I’m a lucky guy,” he added.

They spent the rest of the afternoon poolside with Laura and Brad sipping drinks and chatting as they moved back and forth between the pool and the lounge chairs. Liz was grateful that Laura seemed less inquisitive than she had been that morning and they largely stuck to safer topics like favorite movies and books for a good portion of the day with Brad occasionally bending Ressler's ear about sports. Ressler was surprised at how much he and Liz seemed to have in common in terms of their interests though of course he could not show it.

He also found himself hyper aware of Liz’s presence as the afternoon wore on. They were never far from each other and it seemed that one or the other of them always had a hand on the other. The sweet smell of her hair, coupled with the light coconut smell of the sunscreen and the constantly flowing poolside drinks were enough to drive him crazy. Liz was not helping the situation by not missing any opportunity to brush or lean up against him. Much to his chagrin, Ressler was starting to feel more like a love struck teenager than an FBI agent on an undercover op with his partner.

Finally the late afternoon shadows and the feeling that he had gotten way too much sun prompted Ressler to glance at his watch. “When do you want to head down to get ready for tonight?” he asked Liz. Dinner was supposed to be formal that night and Ressler assumed Liz would want time to dress herself properly.

“I heard there's dancing after dinner,” Laura said. “Are you going to go?”

“Of course,” Liz replied. “Wouldn't miss it.”

“You a dancer, Don?” Brad asked with a smirk.

“I can hold my own,” Ressler replied.

“You sure can,” Liz replied as she squeezed his arm.

“Thank you, sweetie,” Ressler replied as he leaned over and kissed her again. “Ready to go?” He held out a towel and wrapped it gently around her shoulders.

“See you soon!” Laura called as they departed.

“So can you really dance?” Liz asked as they made their way back to the room.

“I can,” Ressler replied confidently. “Can you?”

* * *

 

“Do you want to shower first or should I?” Liz asked when they got back to their room.

“You can go first,” Ressler replied. “You need more time to get ready and do your hair.”

Ressler watched with folded arms as Liz gathered her things for the shower. “I’d say we were pretty convincing today, don't you think?” Liz looked up and blushed as she met his steely eyes.

“I’m sorry, I hope I didn't embarrass you,” Liz said softly. “I just thought…” her voice trailed off.

“It's fine. You didn't,” Ressler replied curtly. “All part of the job, right?” He turned and headed out onto the balcony.

“Ressler!” Liz called after him but he didn't turn. Liz hesitated, unsure whether to follow him but then decided to give him some space and head for the shower. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, if she was being honest. Sure, they were supposed to play the roles of a couple in love but she knew she had crossed some lines today, especially in the hot tub. Truth be told, she’d enjoyed his reaction. All the flirting and touching and kissing was proving to be more fun than she’d anticipated and knowing his body was responding to her only made it more fun. _But you're not really being fair to him_ , she thought.

Out on the balcony, Ressler already regretted saying anything to Liz. He didn't want his own embarrassment to become an obstacle to them continuing to play their roles. He closed his eyes and tried to banish the thought of her in the shower from his mind. It was difficult, considering how acquainted he’d become with every curve and swell of her lithe body over the course of the afternoon. Eventually, he heard the sliding door open.

“Shower’s all yours,” Liz said. She was clad only in a robe with a towel wrapped around her hair.

“Thanks,” he managed as he swallowed hard. When he stepped into the tiny bathroom he was immediately assaulted by the scent of Liz’s perfumed shampoo. Ressler groaned as he flipped the shower firmly to cold and stepped out of his bathing suit into the icy spray.

When he emerged, Liz was sitting at the desk on his side of the room, fixing her makeup. She looked up and blinked at the site of him dressed only in a towel.

“You got too much sun by the looks of it,” she said softly.

Ressler held out his arms and wrinkled his nose at his sunburn. “Yeah I’d say so,” he agreed. “I’ll get dressed on this side,” he added as he drew the curtains closed between the bed and the rest of the room.

A short while later, clad in the tuxedo Pierre had selected, he pulled back the curtain and inhaled sharply at the sight of Liz. She was dressed in a long, form fitting grey gown that shimmered slightly when she moved. The dress hugged her thin frame in all the right places. Her hair was swept upward, accentuating her long neck.

“Wow,” Ressler managed. Liz beamed at his reaction and he couldn't help but grin as her dimples deepened.

“You ready to go?” he asked as he extended his arm.

“Definitely,” Liz replied with a smile.

Ressler took note of Brad’s appreciative glance at Liz as they settled themselves at the table and wrapped his arm around her possessively. Laura was dressed in a much flashier red gown and Ressler realized he definitely preferred Liz’s subtler look.

“Where are Greg and Annie?” Ressler asked, glancing at their empty seats.

“The waiter said they were doing in-room dining,” Laura replied smoothly. “So it looks like it's just us four!”

Ressler made an effort to keep a hand on Liz throughout most of the meal. He felt bad for calling her out on their poolside behavior earlier. She was right - they had to be convincing. At the end of the meal, a band began to play and Brad quickly drew Laura out on the dance floor.

Alone at the table, Liz turned to Ressler. “Do you want to dance? We don't have to….we can make an excuse and go back to the room if you prefer..”

“No, I want to,” Ressler said firmly. “Look, I’m sorry about earlier. You didn't do anything wrong. Let's try to have some fun, ok?”

“Ok,” Liz replied. Ressler got up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Liz was surprised to find that Ressler was an excellent dancer and by the time an hour had passed they had waltzed, foxtrotted and tangoed to the point that her cheeks were flushed. As the band finally played a slow song, Ressler drew her close against he chest and she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of his shoulder and the musky scent of his aftershave. After a few minutes he gently cupped her chin in his hand and lifted his face to hers and kissed her as deeply as he had that afternoon. _If this is acting_ , Liz thought, _I can't imagine what real would be like_. Instinctively she slid her hands under his jacket and pulled him closer against her, rubbing her hands lightly up and down his back. She heard him groan softly as their kiss intensified and she felt her heart rate quicken.

“Looks like it’s time to call it a night,” Brad said playfully from beside them as the song ended. Liz blushed and looked at the floor as she and Ressler pulled apart from one another. Liz immediately missed the heat of his body against hers.

“Tomorrow's a shore day,” Ressler remarked as they exited the dance floor. “You two have anything good planned?”

Laura and Brad exchanged a look. “Not really,” Laura replied. “We might just hit a beach.”

“Oh that sounds perfect,” Liz said, “maybe we’ll join you!”

“Umm, sure, maybe,” Laura replied, “look, you two have a great night, ok?” She grabbed Brad’s hand and propelled him towards the elevators.

Ressler and Liz watched them go. “Laura clearly didn't like the suggestion that we join them tomorrow,” Ressler observed.

“No, she didn't. We better be prepared to be in the first group to disembark the ship so we don't lose them.”

Back in their room, Ressler hung up his jacket and removed his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt and hung that up too, leaving himself dressed only in an undershirt and his trousers. He closed the closet to find Liz watching him, her expression unreadable.

“Will you unzip me?” she asked quietly as she turned around.

“Of course,” Ressler replied, but he felt his mouth go dry as he slid the zipper down and saw her bare back. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to lean down and kiss the side of her neck but he didn't dare. Alone in their room, they were Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen not Don and Liz Rafferty. But he was finding it harder and harder to make that transition as the hours went on, especially after the events of the day.

He turned to walk away to let her change but Liz gripped his arm.

“Don,” Liz whispered, “don't go.” Ressler turned back to find Liz gazing up at him, her eyes like deep pools of blue.

Liz put one hand on each of his arms. “One more dance?” she asked in a low voice.

Ressler felt his heart rate quicken as he pulled her close against his chest and they swayed slightly back and forth to the memory of the music. Liz rested her cheek against the smooth cotton of his undershirt while his fingertips caressed her bare back. Liz shivered slightly at his touch. She felt like every nerve in her body was hyper sensitive. She wanted him - all of him - and the idea both thrilled and terrified her.

Eventually Ressler tilted her face towards his, much as he had on the dance floor earlier that evening. This time he didn't kiss her right away. His eyes met hers, searching for a signal, for permission to take that next step. When Liz nodded almost imperceptibly he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers, gently at first and then with more intensity as she responded.

Liz quickly realized the difference between the role play kisses of earlier in the day and the real thing as they savored one another. Liz reached up and loosened her up do and Ressler needed no prompting to run his fingers through her hair as he kissed her.

The heat radiating off his body made her want him more and Liz needed little urging to resolve in her mind how she wanted the evening to go. Taking a deep breath, she turned him around and pushed him gently down on the bed on his back. She stood above him and slowly slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders. With her hands the only things holding the dress up, she stood in front of him and waited for his reaction.

“Liz - are you sure about this?” he managed, sounding slightly strangled.

Liz nodded. “I am if you are, Donald Ressler,” she whispered.

“Come here,” Ressler replied huskily. He reached for her as Liz let her dress fall to the floor and she loosened his belt buckle.

* * *

 

Afterwards, they lay quietly with her head on his shoulder as he caressed the bare skin of her back and hip. Each of them was afraid to speak and spoil the moment. Finally, Liz propped herself up on one elbow and traced circles on his chest with her fingertip.

“I’m not sure how or when it happened, Donald Ressler, but I think I love you,” Liz said softly. Ressler blinked rapidly, startled by the rush of emotion he felt at her words.

“What is it?” Liz asked gently, seeing his reaction.

Ressler turned his head away for a moment and swallowed hard and then turned back to Liz. “It’s just….I think I had given up hope of ever hearing you say that,” he said slowly. “I’ve loved you for years, Liz. I tried to push it aside but..” Liz silenced him with a kiss.

“I’m sorry,” she said gently.

“For what?” Ressler asked.

“For not saying or acting on it sooner. For everything that’s happened these past couple of years.”

Now it was Ressler's turn to silence her with a kiss. “You're here now,” he said gently. “Nothing else matters.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ressler woke up early with Liz curled against him, her hair spilling in waves over his bare chest. He hardly dared to move, not wanting to wake her.  There was a time that he'd imagined a moment such as this, but that was far in the past and so much had happened that he'd never really believed it would actually happen.  He wondered what her reaction would be when she woke up.  Would she be happy they'd crossed the line from friends to more? Or would she have regrets? Could they go back to being just partners?  Ressler wasn't sure he could, or that he wanted to.  He exhaled slowly.   _This changes everything_ , he thought.

Eventually, Liz stirred.  Ressler held his breath as he watched her slowly become aware of her surroundings and aware of him.  He was relieved that when she lifted her face, she seemed happy.

“Morning,” she said sleepily as she blinked at him. Ressler didn't say a word but instead leaned in to kiss her once more. His fears dissipated as she responded and pulled him closer to her. 

“Morning,” he replied with a smile when they eventually pulled apart.

Liz gazed at him for a moment and then slowly stroked his chest with her finger. "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Ressler took a deep breath.  "I'm thinking I hope Liz doesn't regret last night."

"I don't," Liz replied reassuringly. "Do you?" she added anxiously.

"Not at all," Ressler replied, "I'd do it all over again.  Right now, or any other time you'd like."  Liz felt the rumble of laughter in his chest as she leaned against him.

"You want to know the real reason I was afraid to take this assignment?" Liz asked as she propped herself up on one elbow so she could look at Ressler face to face.

"What?" he asked as he smoothed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I was afraid that having to pretend to be a couple in love was going to lead to exactly the feelings I had last night, but I was afraid that you wouldn't want that.  Wouldn't want me," she said softly.  "I was afraid it would ruin everything."

"Why would you think that, Liz?" Ressler asked puzzled. "I thought you knew how I felt about you."

"I thought I did too at one point," Liz sighed. "But then I was afraid I had pushed you away and there was never going to be any going back to that. I can still hardly believe you're willing to work with me much less...this...after everything."

Ressler pulled her closer against him.  "My feelings never changed, Liz.  I just buried them because you seemed like you'd moved on.  I mean, you had - for a while."

"I know," Liz whispered.  "I still regret it.  I'm always going to blame myself."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ressler replied.  "That's over and done.  What we do now is up to us."

"I never knew you could dance," Liz said softly.  "That was a nice surprise."

Ressler smiled.  "Audrey made me take lessons when we were engaged.  She wanted us to make a good show at our wedding."

"I'm sorry," Liz said, "I should have realized..."

"Don't be sorry," Ressler said quickly.  "It's a happy memory.  I'm glad I finally got to put those skills to use."

They lay quietly for a while, fingers intertwined, simply enjoying the moment. Finally, Liz sighed, “I hate to say it because I'd love to stay here, but I think we have to get moving if we want to be sure we don't miss Laura and Brad.”

Ressler stretched with a groan. “You mean we can't extend our newlywed cover to staying in bed all day?” he asked playfully.

Liz laughed as she sat up and leaned over to kiss him. “I wish,” she said.

* * *

 

They dressed and filled a bag with beach supplies, grabbed a quick breakfast, and then made their way to the disembarking station. Ressler scanned the crowd but saw no sign of Laura and Brad. “Do you think we’re too early?” he asked.

Liz scanned the crowd also. “I don't know, but it’ll be easier to spot them from land if we get off the ship quickly and find a place to stakeout the exit to the port."

They quickly maneuvered through the crowd until they were among the first people positioned near the exit. When the door swung open, they flashed their fake IDs at a crew member and were warned to be back on board no later than 5 pm. As they stepped off the ship, they were greeted by hot blinding sun on the dock.

“Let's see if we can find some shade while we watch the exit,” Ressler muttered. But glancing up and down the dock revealed there was little to be found. Ressler sighed and adjusted the brim of the hat he was now grateful he’d brought. They walked down the dock until the found a small area of shade under a palm tree in front of a jewelry shop. An hour later, they were both growing increasingly sweaty and uncomfortable when they finally saw Laura and Brad emerge from the ship.

“Show time,” Ressler said as they slipped into the shop. Laura looked nervous, glancing up and down the dock as she and Brad strode briskly past the shop. Liz waited a moment and then stepped outside followed closely by Ressler.

“Laura! Wait for us!” Liz called. Laura turned and stared at Liz icily before quickly shifting her expression to a more pleasant mask. Brad also looked grim as he too turned and saw them approaching.

“Sure is hot here,” Ressler remarked as they caught up to them. “You guys still planning to head to the beach?”

Laura and Brad exchanged looks. Laura shrugged slightly before Brad responded. “Yeah, but I’m not sure it's one you’d be interested in. It's pretty remote. Long drive all the way to the other side of the island….”

“Sounds lovely and unspoiled,” Liz replied. “Unless of course you don't want us hanging around.”

An irritated expression briefly crossed Laura's face before she once more slipped into her mask. “Of course not,” she replied coolly. “You’re welcome to join.”  
They hailed a taxi at the end of the dock and Brad gave the address to the taxi driver. For the next hour, the taxi bumped and lurched its way across the island on narrow winding hilly roads with no guard rails.

“Brad wasn't kidding that this place is remote,” Ressler whispered to Liz. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the fact they’d had to leave their weapons on the ship because the ship required everyone who disembarked to pass through a metal detector before re-boarding the ship. Liz seemed to sense his tension and gripped his hand tightly as the driver blared the horn at a passing truck. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the sharp twists and turns.

Finally, the taxi stopped and Liz and Ressler climbed out gratefully. A few roosters and hens squawked nearby as they followed Laura and Brad to the beach. The beach was stunning, a narrow strip of sand with an expanse of turquoise water in front of it. The only sign of life besides them and the chickens was a small hut with a grizzly older man behind the counter.

“I’ll go grab us some drinks,” Brad said as he made his way to the hut. He returned a few minutes later with four Coronas. “To married life,” he said as they clinked the bottles together.

As they chatted, Liz noticed that both Laura and Brad seemed markedly tenser than they had the day before.  Brad kept glancing at his watch and exchanging looks with Laura.  It seemed evident to Liz that they had somewhere else they wanted to be.

On the other hand, Liz also noticed that she and Ressler felt much more like a couple than they had the day before.  Their newfound intimacy had eliminated the tension between them and touching one another now felt natural, not forced.   

"I'm going to go in the water," Liz announced after a while, eager to get Ressler alone.  She stood up and extended her hand to Ressler.  "You coming?" she asked.  

"Sure," Ressler agreed.  

To Liz's relief, Laura and Brad did not seem inclined to follow them. "You two go ahead," Laura said.  "I don't want to get wet right now."

Ressler followed Liz into the ocean.  He ducked under a wave, grateful for the chance to cool off after their time in the beating sun.  He surfaced and shook the water from his eyes and then pulled Liz into his arms and kissed the side of her neck.  "I've been wanting to do that since yesterday," he murmured.  "You taste salty."

Liz laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "You taste salty too," she said as she kissed his lips.

"Those two don't seem to be having a good time," Ressler said in a low voice.  

"I agree," Liz said.  "Something's not right.  They seem like they want to be someplace else.  I think Reddington's right and they are going to try to meet her father today."

"Has she told you anything about her father?" Ressler asked.  "Has she even mentioned him?"

"No," Liz said.  "And I wouldn't expect her to.  She's keeping her personal life as close to the vest as she can while asking a million questions about mine."

When they made their way back to the blanket, they chatted for only a few more minutes when Laura stood up.  "Brad and I are going to talk a walk down the beach," she announced in a tone that made clear she did not want company.  "Be back soon."

Ressler and Liz watched them go.  "You think we need to follow them?" Ressler asked.  

"Not as long as they stay within sight," Liz replied.   

Ressler glanced around the isolated beach.  “We need to get in touch with Reddington soon,” Ressler said. “I don't like this. I don't trust them.”

“He said to reach out only after Laura contacted her father,” Liz insisted. “We might blow the whole thing if we contact him now.”

“I just don't have a good feeling about this,” Ressler replied. “We’re out here in the middle of nowhere.”

“Let's wait,” Liz said. “At least a little while longer.”

A short while later, Laura and Brad returned from their walk. “We’re going to head back to the ship. Laura's not feeling well,” Brad announced. “You two should stay as long as you want,” he added. Laura smiled wanly beside him. “Headache,” she said apologetically.

“I think we’ll head back too,” Ressler said. “We’ve all had enough sun.”

Laura and Brad exchanged another look.  “Sure, why not?” Brad said. “You want a water, honey? It might help your head.” Laura nodded and Brad went back to the hut and returned with four bottles of water.  He handed one to each of them and kept one for himself.

Liz accepted hers gratefully and took a long sip. Moments later, she knew something was wrong as she felt her vision began to blur and Ressler watched in horror as she stumbled and sank to the sand in front of him. He turned to confront Brad and the next thing he knew, everything went black.

* * *

 

Ressler woke up some time later with a pounding headache and a face full of sand. There was no sign of Laura, Brad or Liz. Fighting the rising tide of panic in his gut he raced to the hut to find it empty. A quick glance around the hut was enough to show that there was no telephone. He threw a couple of bills on the counter and grabbed a fresh water from the cooler to wash the sand off his face and then stepped back outside to figure out what to do next.

As he emerged from the hut, a familiar shape caught his eye. Liz’s sunhat, tossed in the shrubbery. He shooed away the handful of chickens nearby and picked it up and dusted it off. As he did, something shiny flashed in the bushes. Liz’s burner phone. She must have somehow had the presence of mind to toss the phone and hat aside as she was taken away. He turned on the phone and prayed for a signal. Dembe answered on the second ring. “Elizabeth?”

“No, it’s Ressler,” he said grimly. “Put Reddington on. We have a situation.”

* * *

 

Ressler paced anxiously for what felt like an eternity until he finally saw a car approach the beach. Dembe got out and opened the door and Ressler slid into the back seat next to Reddington who eyed him grimly.

“Donald, tell me everything you remember. Every detail."

Reddington listened carefully as Ressler repeated everything he could recall of their interactions with Laura and Brad right up until the point that Liz was taken.

"So Elizabeth suspected that Laura knew something was off?" Reddington mused.

"Yeah. I knew we should've reached out to you sooner. I didn't like us being isolated out here." Ressler smacked his hand in frustration against the side of the car. He could hardly bear to think about what might be happening to Liz at that moment.  

"And you found Elizabeth's hat and phone after she was taken?" Reddington continued.

"Yes."  Ressler looked up and saw a thoughtful expression on Reddington's face.  "What is it?  What are you thinking?"

"I don't believe in coincidences," Reddington said.  "Give me that phone, Donald."

Ressler handed over the phone and Reddington turned it over in his hands.  "There was another call made from this phone before you called me," Reddington said as he showed Ressler the call history.  "Let's get Aram to track that number and I have a feeling it just might lead us to Elizabeth."

* * *

Liz woke to find herself tied to a chair in the middle of a fancy dining room.  She could see the sea in the distance and assumed she must still be somewhere on Tortola.  She looked around frantically, hoping to see Ressler but there was no sign of him.

"Hello, Liz - is that even really your name?" Laura said silkily from behind her. 

"Yes, it's my name!" Liz snapped. "What have you done to me?  Where's my husband?"

Laura smiled slowly. "I've no doubt Don is very special to you, Liz, but your husband he is not.  Now why don't you tell me why you've gone to such great lengths to try to get close to me and if you do that, perhaps you'll actually get to see Don again."

"What have you done with him?" Liz asked, her anxiety rising.

"Don't worry, Don is perfectly safe," Laura replied. "I'm sure he's just beside himself with worry over you.  I'm counting on it, in fact."

Liz bit her lip. "You're crazy," Laura.  "Don will tell the ship I'm missing.  They'll do a search.  He knows it was you and Brad.  They're going to find me."

Laura's smile broadened. "Oh I don't think it's people from the ship who are going to find us, Liz.  I have a feeling Don is going to reach out to someone else entirely.  So for now, we're just going to sit and wait.  What are you?  KGB?  CIA?  Interpol?"

"No," Liz replied truthfully.  

* * *

"Ok, I've got an address," Aram said anxiously.  "225 Harbor Pointe Road.  It's on the other side of the island from where you are.  It's a private residence.  From the satellite footage, looks to be heavily guarded."

"Do you want me to try to get backup there?" Cooper interjected.  "You don't know what you're walking into."

"I think the three of us can handle this on our own, Harold," Reddington replied.  

"Are you sure?" Ressler asked.  "We don't know what kind of manpower we're walking into."

Reddington smiled slowly. "Oh, I have a feeling I do, Donald.  Thank you, Aram.  We'll be in touch once we have Elizabeth."

"How can you be so calm?" Ressler exclaimed, his voice rising.  "They drugged her and took her and are doing who knows what to her right now.  They find out she's FBI or worse - that she's connected to you?  Who knows what could happen."

"Donald, I appreciate your concern," Reddington replied.  "But I am confident that Elizabeth will not be harmed before we get to her."  He handed Ressler a gun.  "I hope we won't need these, but it's best to be prepared."

They followed Aram's directions until they arrived at a gated driveway.  On the hill above, Ressler could see a large Mediterranean style white villa.  

"This is the address," Ressler said, "now how do we get in there?"

"We're going to walk right through the front door," Reddington replied.  "Dembe, roll down the window and tell the guard that Raymond Reddington is here to see Laura Holcombe."

Ressler gaped at Reddington as Dembe followed his instructions.  "Are you insane?  These people kidnapped Liz! Who knows what they might do to her now!"

Reddington chuckled.  "I've been called worse than insane, Donald, but in this case I can assure you it's not warranted.  Look."  He pointed with his finger to the gate, which was slowly opening.  Dembe drove the car through the gate. 

As they stepped out of the car, the front door swung open to reveal Laura standing with her arms folded.

"Oh my God, it really is you," Laura said as she stepped forward and kissed Reddington lightly on the cheek.  Reddington took Laura's hands in his and returned the kiss.  

"Laura, my dear, congratulations on your recent nuptials.  I trust you're enjoying your honeymoon?"

Ressler felt his anger rise as he watched them.   _This was all another Reddington scheme_ , he thought bitterly.   _And Liz and I are just the puppets_.  Finally, he could remain silent no longer.  

"Where's Liz?" he snapped angrily.  "What have you done with her?"

Both Reddington and Laura turned to look at him and the bemused expressions on both of their faces only irritated him more.  

"She's fine, she's inside," Laura said with a wave of her hand.  Ressler needed no further invitation and he stormed through the front door.

"Liz!" he shouted as soon as he entered the house.

"I'm in here," Liz called from the dining room.  Ressler felt a wave of relief wash over him as he was at her side in moments.  

"You're ok?" he asked as he cupped her face gently and scanned her up and down for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine," Liz replied with a sigh.  "Where's Laura?  Did I hear Reddington?"

"Yeah, you heard Reddington," Ressler replied as he bent to loosen the knots tying Liz to the chair.  "I don't know what game he's playing at this time, but he seemed far too calm about this entire situation." 

When Liz was free and able to stand up, Ressler pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  "I was so worried," he murmured.

"Ah! Lizzie!  There you are," Reddington's voice boomed from behind them.  "Donald, are you feeling calmer now that you've rescued Elizabeth?"

Ressler glared at Reddington and then at Laura who was standing, arms folded, a short distance behind Reddington.  "Not really," Ressler replied tightly.  "Now will somebody please tell us what's going on?"

Reddington chuckled.  "You and Lizzie did exactly what I asked, Donald.  You brought me to Laura who, in a moment, is going to bring me to her father.  There's nothing more going on that that."

"He's in here," Laura said from the doorway.  "Follow me."

Ressler and Liz exchanged glances as they followed Reddington and Laura down the hallway.  Laura pushed open a door to reveal a sitting room overlooking the harbor where Brad and an older man with a thick head of silver hair were sitting on a pair of couches.  The older man rose and strode towards Reddington, his arms extended.  "Raymond!  My God, it's been years!"

"Lawrence, you're looking relaxed and tan," Reddington replied as he returned the man's embrace.  "Your Laura's a crafty one.  She figured out that someone was on her trail and she made it her business to find out who."

Laura smiled proudly as her father beamed.  

Liz turned to Laura.  "How _did_ you figure it out, if I may ask?" 

Laura shrugged.  "I thought it was odd when our table seating was changed at the last minute so I was curious who the new couple was.  When we first met you two, I wasn't entirely convinced that you were newlyweds.  But today sealed it for me."

"Today?" Ressler asked.

Laura smiled slowly.  "There was a big difference between you two today.  I'd say you're a couple all right.  But there's no way you two have been married for days much less engaged for a year and dating for four.  You two have that shiny glow of a new romance."  Ressler and Liz exchanged looks as Reddington smirked.  "I read people for a living," Laura continued.  "You two weren't that hard to figure out."

"You're a profiler?" Liz asked, stunned.

"You could say that," Laura replied.  "Though not in any official capacity.  Anyway, we decided to separate you, figuring Don would come to rescue you and bring along whoever had hired you.  We left the burner phone behind to make it easy for him."  Laura continued.

"We could have been cops," Ressler said.  "What then?"

Laura shrugged. "My father and I would have been long gone if law enforcement had gotten anywhere near this place."

"Can you give us a moment, dear," Reddington interjected.  "Lawrence and I have some catching up to do."

"Of course," Laura replied.  Liz, Ressler and Brad followed Laura out into the hallway.

"We'll wait in the car," Ressler said grimly as he took Liz's elbow and escorted out to the car where Dembe was waiting.  They climbed into the backseat of the car and Ressler immediately wrapped his arm tightly around Liz.

"This still feels like some Reddington scheme," Ressler mused as he rested his chin on the top of her head.  "Something's not right."

Liz sighed.  "I don't honestly know or care anymore.  But it sounds like he's getting what he wanted.  Hopefully he'll get his insurance policy out of Lawrence and this will all be over."

A short while later, Reddington emerged from the house, hat in hand, and climbed into the front seat next to Dembe.

"I got what I came for.  Thank you both, and I'm sorry if the mission proved to be more...fraught than expected" Reddington said as Dembe maneuvered the vehicle down the driveway.

"So what now?" Ressler asked.

"Well that's really up to you two," Reddington replied slowly. "You can leave with me on my jet today and fly back to D.C. and I'll arrange for your luggage to be returned. Or you can return to the ship, finish your trip, and fly home in a few days from Miami.  I can make an excuse with Harold if you like."

Ressler and Liz exchanged looks.  The thought of continuing the trip without the burden of the undercover mission was tempting.  "It's up to you," Ressler said to Liz.  "I'll do whatever you want."  

Liz gave him a long look, squeezed his hand, and then turned to Reddington.  "We'll fly back.  The mission's done."

Ressler swallowed hard and stared out the window as he felt a pang of disappointment.  He should have expected that Liz would want to get home to Agnes as quickly as possible and he had no right to expect otherwise. He stared quietly out the window for the duration of the drive to the airport.  When they arrived at the airport, Liz held Ressler back as Reddington and Dembe headed to make arrangements for the flight home.  "We'll be there in a few minutes," Liz called after Reddington.

When they were alone, Ressler leaned against the car and Liz stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest, stroking it lightly through the thin fabric of his shirt.  "I wanted to explain why I chose to fly home rather than continuing the cruise," Liz began.

"You don't owe me an explanation," Ressler interjected.  "I told you I'd do whatever you want."

"I want to go home because I want us to be together," Liz said, her eyes meeting his.  "I want _us_ to be together as Donald Ressler and Elizabeth Keen - not Don and Liz Rafferty.  I want the next trip we take to be a real vacation, under our real identities.  I'm tired of playing pretend.  I'm ready to go home and live our lives - our _real_ lives - together.  Can you understand that?"

Ressler gazed at her for a moment and his heart warmed seeing the open affection in her eyes. "Yeah, I do understand," he said.  And he meant it.  

* * *

When they arrived back in D.C., they found that Reddington had arranged for separate cars to take them to their respective homes.  

"Go home, grab a bag, and come over," Liz said softly as they said goodbye.  "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Ressler needed little urging as he stopped briefly at his apartment, showered and changed, and then drove to Liz's apartment with an overnight bag and suit in tow.  When he arrived at the door, Liz greeted him in pajamas with her own hair damp from the shower.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as she pulled him into the apartment and closed the door with her foot.  He barely had time to drop his suit on a nearby chair before she led him into the bedroom.

"If this is living our real lives," Ressler murmured as he stripped off his t-shirt and then slid off her pajama top, "I never want to stop.  Fancy gowns and suits are nice and all but this.."

Later, they lay in each other's arms as Ressler stroked Liz's bare shoulder.

"Are we going to tell Cooper and the others?  About us?" he asked.

Liz smiled softly.  "I don't think we're going to have to say anything.  We'll keep it as professional as we can at work, but I think they're going to figure it out pretty easily."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they both rode to work in Ressler's car.  They knew they'd be spending the evening together so it just made sense.  As they stepped into the elevator, Liz took a deep breath.  "Show time," she joked recalling Ressler's comment of the prior day.

"You're back!" Aram said as they stepped off the elevator.  "How did it go?  I heard Mr. Reddington got access to his money?"

"It was actually fun," Liz said as she smiled softly at Ressler who grinned back at her.  "Did we miss anything exciting?"

"Nothing," Samar said from behind Aram.  "Nothing at all."  She and Aram watched as Ressler and Liz headed into their shared office.  Neither of them missed that Ressler's hand lingered on Liz's back as she sat at her desk or the expression on her face as she looked at him.

"Looks like you owe me dinner," Samar smirked.  

"I think you're right," Aram agreed.  


End file.
